Othello
by c'est la vie.au revoir
Summary: By day, she was a shy,art student and at night she was a sweet talking, tease and infamous heartbreaker. She was happy until Uchiha Sasuke came along and discovered her secret. As their relationship becomes more complicated, their feelings as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Othello**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

* * *

A/N: The title doesn't refer to Shakesphere's Othello. It contains reference to the board game, known as Othello. Othello is a game that switch black to white and white to black.

Summary: By day, she was a shy,art student and at night she was a sweet talking, tease and infamous heartbreaker. Her life was perfect, until Uchiha Sasuke, a bored playboy came along and discovered her secret. As their relationship becomes more complicated, she forced to come to reality with herself.

* * *

_Prologue_

_It was so dark and she was all alone. Why did they keep doing this to her? Tears fell from her eyes and onto her skirt. She didn't even bother wiping them anymore. Her hands were raw from beating on the door, yet no one came. No one was going to come to get her. She hugged her knees together, hoping to hide from the darkness that surrounded her._

"_Please someone help me…" she whispered to the darkness that seemed to surround her being._

"_Hinata…"_

_She looked up, her vision was blurry. She wiped at her eyes, hoping to see better._

"_Where are you?" asked Hinata, still wiping at her eyes._

"_Right here, look up."_

_Hinata looked up but her vision was still blurry. She couldn't see the figure in front of her. _

"_Why are you here?" asked Hinata, innocently. _

_The figure laughed softly before replying, "you asked for help didn't you?"_

_Hinata nodded, her tears stopped._

"_Then let me help you…" said the figure, holding out a hand that seemed so familiar to Hinata._

_Hinata gingerly reached her own hand, "who are you?"_

"_I'm you, silly."_

As their hands touched, the darkness disappeared.

Chapter 1: Day and Night

The painting was finally finished. She frowned at it. It didn't look right, she wondered if she choose the wrong colour for the back ground or maybe it was her initial sketch. It was already her fifth try, and still she couldn't get it right. Her teacher had warned her it was her last chance. She had to hand this painting for evaluation. She stared hard at what she painted the careful strokes of paint on the canvas and the colour combination was skilled. However, the subject in picture was all wrong, for her own self portrait, she had painted '_Hina.'_

The eyes in the picture weren't hers, even though most people couldn't tell the difference between her and Hina. She knew that she didn't paint herself into the canvas. It was the beautiful, strong Hina dominated the empty space. She sighed and put down the paint brush that she was holding on to. She sat down in the empty class room. The light coming from the outside was great for painting. Somehow, in that moment she lost the urge to paint. She removed her glasses and massaged her temples.

She stared at the painting, her teacher would probably be impressed with this, Kurenai was always impressed with her work. Anyone who looked at this picture would probably tell her that it was a great self portrait. It looked exactly liked her. From the big, unstylish, glasses to the over baggy white shirt, pale skin and weak smile. Yet, it was all wrong; it was like someone else wearing her clothes.

"Hinata, are you finished?" asked a voice behind her. Hinata was startled and quickly grabbed for her glasses before turning around to see who it was. It was Kurenai, her art teacher. Hinata nodded weakly. Kurenai was quiet as she examined Hinata's work.

"It's beautiful as always, but why did you paint two layers over the original?"asked Kurenai.

Hinata looked at the painting, it was true. She had painted two times over the original, normally no one would notice but to expert artist, the unevenness in the painting stuck out like a sore thumb.

"I was unhappy with the original, that's all."

Kurenai smiled and shrugged," it's your choice, lock up when you are done, okay?"

Hinata nodded and watched Kurenai leave. After Kurenai left, she stand by the window looking out at the sky. The weather was perfect; it wasn't too hot and there was a slightly breeze. A high pitched voice suddenly interrupted her peace. She looked down to see two female students heading towards the field.

"Sasuke and Naruto are racing!"

"Really? I wonder who will win…"

As the voices trailed off, she closed the window and closed the curtains. She was suddenly in the darkness. She put the painting against the back wall of the class room. She washed her paint brushes and pallet methodically and returned them to their original places. She dried her hands and grabbed her bag. She looked at her watch, it was only four. She took a deep breathe and headed towards the field. There were crowds of people screaming, cheering, at the two racers on the field.

Her heart began to speed up as she came closer. She caught a glimpse of blonde hair; it was shining in the sunlight. A couple of girls pushed past her and blocked her view. She turned around, knowing the result of the race already. The sudden loud, cheering from girls and groans from the male population confirmed her thoughts. Uchiha Sasuke had won again.

"I want to race again!" could be heard as she walked away. Hinata smiled at his sudden outburst and was contented at the sound of his voice. Life was normal and uncomplicated.

* * *

"Hina, you are on in two mintues," called a brown hair man, peeking into her dressing room.

"Okay," answered Hinata as she finished the last touches on her make up and spray perfume on nook of her neck. Tonight's dress was a low cut, black number. It end at mid thigh and the strappy, black high heels she wore emphasized the length of her legs. Her long, dark hair was wavy and freely running down her back. She smiled devilishly at herself in the mirror, before walking out the dressing room. The men she passed whistled at her.

"Here is your mic," said the brown hair man.

"Thank you, Kiba."

She made her way to the back of the stage; she didn't feel nervous at all. The curtain raised, it was darkness all around her, only glints from rolex watches and expensive accessories caught the lights. The music started. She started to move to the music and began to sing.

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

She smiled as she walked down the run away , her hips were moving with the music. All the male observers' eyes were staring at her, mesmerized on her form and voice. Her dance moves made herher dress ride up and she could hear men trying contain themselves. In a few, more moves she was off the the platform and she was in crowd. She made her ways towards a centre table, singing.

Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)

The man who sat there was handsome and welcome her into his arms but at the end of that verse she untangled herself from him. She walked to several different tables doing the same thing, her smile was wicked and sexy. She made her way back to the stage as the song came to an end. She licked her lips and winked at the crowd before she disappeared behind the stage.

"Nice performance," said Tsunade, clapping her on the back.

"Thanks," replied Hinata, she took a few more breathes to catch her breath.

"Oh by the way, Hina…end it with Shunsuke."

" I wll, tonight," replied Hinata, not looking at Tsunade.

"Good girl, Hina," said Tsunade, as she puffed on her cigarette. Hinata hated her this part of her job.

Hinata toyed with her drink as she waited for Shunsuke. He was a criminal and adangerous one at that. The money he spend was the money he got from doing dangerous business that often ran with arms dealing. Yet it wasn't due to these facts that Tsunade wanted her to break it off with him. It was simply because he was in love with her. Tsunade always knew, if one of her customers were coming too close to her precious assets.

"What's wrong Hina?" asked the bartender, wiping a wine glass.

"Nothing, Shino" she said, smiling and drowned her drink.

Her eyes widen as she felt a pair arms around her waist and she knew it was him. She struggled out of his arms. He came to sit beside her. He smiled at her and reached for her hand. She stared blankly at him. Her hand was lump in his.

"I want to talk to you…" whispered Hinata, unlike her usual self.

He smiled even more.

"Me too."

Hinata raised an eyebrow, "you go first."

"I want you to come away with me...leave this place. I love you, Hina," Said Shunsuke, pushing her a small, valet box towards her.

Suddenly her throat felt constricted, the words were stuck at her chest. The valet box opened to reveal a beautiful, diamond ring. She stared at it, her reflection flicked in the diamond for nano second. She blinked and forced herself to say the words that she knew she had to say.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I want to break up…"said Hinata, looking away from him. She couldn't marry him, she couldn't marry anyone.

"What? Why?" asked Shunsuke outraged at her answer. She closed her eyes, calming herself for a second. She hoped that he wouldn't make a scene in the club. Tsunade would blame her for ruining business. She had to end this quickly.

"I'm tired of you…that's why. Don't ever come around here again." Hinata got up and started to walk away. He grabbed her arm, forcefully, he was angry at her, at her answer.

"Let go," said Hinata coldly, her tone was like ice. She hated men who bullied others with their power, physically and financially.

"Not until you tell me the real reason."

"I said Let go," repeated Hinata, trying to pull her arm away. She glared at him, she didn't want to deal with him anymore.

"Is there a problem here?" asked the security guard coming up to her. He quickly muttered a no, and let go of her arm. He swore under his breathe and walked away from her. She release the breathe, she was holding. She grabbed the bar table, in order to stop her legs from shaking.

"Shino...could you give me a scotch straight up?"

Her hands didn't stop shaking until she drowned her drink. She smiled at Shino who looking over at her with a concerned eyes. It was almost, time for her second show.

Hinata shut and locked the door to her dress room. She sat down in front of the mirror, her mind and body were so tired all the sudden.

"_Are you okay?" asked the reflection in the mirror. _

"yeah, I'll be fine."

"Y_ou liked him…didn't you?_"

"Yeah, he was an easy mark."

"_Hina..._"

"He is not important, what's important is as long as our secret is safe, nothing can touch us."

The reflection smiled at her. Two personalities living in one body. They were one and the same yet so distinctly different. _Hinata and Hina._ Hinata touch the reflection in the mirror. Hinata and Hina's hands met against the cool glass. As long as they were together, the darkness was kept at abide.

* * *

A/N: It might be alittle confusing at first but hopfully the later chapters will become more clear.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**__****_Othello_**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

_warning: Grammar mistakes and Spellings_

_Chapter 2: Again and Again_

* * *

Sasuke loved running. He managed to join the university's track and field team, even though, he was essentially a business major. He was fastest runner in his class during high school and even now, he could keep up with the some of the regulars on the teams. At the moment, he was extra on the team but he came to practices regularly.

"Wanna go get a bit to eat?" asked Naruto, slapping him on the back. They just finished their practice and they were packing up.

Sasuke shook his head at Naruto's question. He had to get back home to get ready for his father's corporation banquet later that night. He swing his bag over his shoulder. Naruto followed Sasuke out the locker room. As he exited the locker room, a pinked hair girl jumped out at him. She clung to his arm, he inwardly groaned.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke, you were so cool!" squealed Sakara, as she squeezed herself against his arm. He struggled against her grip.

"Geez, Sakura, you are suffocating him," said Naruto, raising an eyebrow at Sakura. Sakura glared at Naruto but recently pulled away from Sasuke. Sasuke continued walking without saying anything. He did not pay attention as the two started to bicker with, he wondered why he was always around loud mouth people.

Naruto stuck to him ever since they meet in junior high school. Naruto's crazy rants about how Sasuke was his number one rival caused the both of them to become the most popular boys at their school. Despite of their so called rivalry, they had become close friends. It helped that Naruto was the mayor's son as well. Since, Sasuke's father always pride on himself on having friends in high places.

"Hey, wait up Sasuke!" called Sakura, running to catch up Sasuke. He didn't know why she constantly hang around him for. She knew that he wouldn't date her, yet she wouldn't give up.

Sakura was one of the daughter of his father's board member. If she wasn't he would already play around with her but, since if he did anything to her. His father's college would assume that his daughter had snatched the boss's son. His father warned him against this type of this behaviour.

Sakura chattered on until they reach the parking lot. Sasuke waved the two of them goodbye as he climbed onto his motorcycle. He arrived home in record time. He inwardly groaned again as he parked his motorcycle beside his brother's car. He's brother was home.

As soon as he walked through the door, his brother stood on the staircase, smirking at him.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Sasuke, slightly annoyed at his brother's happy face. Dumping his bag at the bottom of the staircase and Sasuke made his way to the kitchen for a glass of water.

"I'm just happy to see my younger brother, isn't that enough?"

"Hn."

Sasuke ignored Itachi as he followed him into the kitchen.

"Sasuke, I have a present for you," said Itachi in a sing song voice. Sasuke refuse to look at him, as he grabbed a glass from the cupboard. He really didn't like his brother, Itachi made his life mission to make Sasuke's life miserable.

Itachi waved a black business card in front of his face. Sasuke drowned his glass of water before grabbing the card from his brother's hand. It was business card with the name with silvery, blue font, Blue moon presents Hina.

"Hina? What's Hina?"

"Ah...you never heard of Hina? God, she is like a legend. She is an enchantress of the underworld. Once you see one of her shows, you will be enchanted forever."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. His brother's playground knows no bounds.

"Then why aren't you going?" asked Sasuke, slightly suspicious of his brother's motives.

"I will be out of the country after the banquet and plus I thought you could use the rest," said Itachi, pulling his arm around Sasuke's shoulder.

"Where did you get it anyways?" asked Sasuke.

"One of father's business partners gave it to me," said Itachi, shrugging.

"How hot can she be if old business men go to see her?" said Sasuke, sarcastically?

Itachi whistled, "That's where you are wrong, it cost a fortune to get this card. It's not just given to anyone. So don't lose the card, you won't be able to get in without it."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He didn't know if he had the time to check it out, but he was curious. _A legend of the under world?_ It was most likely some stripper that old men went to see. Maybe, he would go there for a laugh.

"I'm going to get ready for our beloved dictator's banquet, see you at 7 sharp. You know how the dictator gets if we are late."

Sasuke hummed an agreement as Itachi left the kitchen. Sasuke looked down at the card again, _Hina..._

She was running to her class because she accidentally fell asleep in the library. She was in such a hurry that she didn't even look at where she going, since her arms were filled with books. She didn't know why she didn't see him as he came towards her. Maybe, it was bad luck, in a moment she was on the floor, books fell around her.

"Oh I-I-I'm so s-sorry...!" stuttered Hinata as she looked to the person, she knocked down. Her heart froze, as she took in the face of Uchiha Sasuke. Their eyes met for a second, before her eyes went straight to the ground. She blushed, her face turning scarlet. She hurried to get her books, as she scolded herself, how her luck would be so bad that she knocked the school heart throb down. She just had to want to get away from him. She didn't even pay attention to him as she hurried away. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest.

Sasuke feel the impact before seeing who he bumped into, as his rear connected with the ground. He looked at the person who knocked him down, for a moment he saw pale, grey eyes behind a pair of glasses. She looked away too quickly for him to get a good look at her face. He could hear her apologizing to him and gathering her belongings that had fallen. She was amazingly fast because before he could react, she was hurrying down the path.

He shrugged, but something caught his eye as he was about to leave. It was a sketch book had fallen onto the ground. He sighed, as he picked it up. The girl who bumped into him must have dropped it and must have forgotten to pick it up. He flipped to the first page, looking for a name. There wasn't name in the first page so he flipped farther into sketch book. His eye widen as sketches of Naruto filled the book. The sketches were quite good, and the last few pages were filled sketches of a woman. A woman wearing a skimpy dress with her long dark hair flowing past her shoulders, and most interesting was her eyes were filled with confidence and mystery.

In corner of the sketch, there was a name, Hinata H.

Hinata slipped silently into a seat, although she didn't need to take this class but he was in this class. She loved to watch him and what she loved more is to sketch him. He a great subject since, he slept often in this class. Today, he was actually paying attention; she could see his profile in the corner of her eye. She reached into her bag for her sketch book but came up emptied handed. Her mind raced, where did she leave her sketch book? At the library, she remembered taking it out at the library because she suddenly had an inspiration then she felt asleep. She gathered her sketch book, along with her books.

Her eyes widen as she remembered, she had bumped into the most popular guy on campus. She must have had dropped when she bumped into him. She mentally kicked herself for her carelessness. Now her sketch book was in the hands of someone she could never get back from. It was just her luck. She hoped that he would just throw it away or maybe just leave it there. She yawned, since she couldn't sketch today, she felt more sleepy than ever. She closed her eyes and began to doze off again.

_"Hina...I'm scared..."_

_"Don't be scared, I will protect you...Hinata, I promise you."_

_"He is coming..."_

She suddenly woke up, her hands sweaty and her heart pounding fast. The memories of her past always this effect on her. Everyone around her was getting up, the class was over. She looked down at her watch; It was time for her part time job.

* * *

Hello.

I will be updating lie to me next ^^

See you guys then ^^


End file.
